


Bunny Man

by NoNoNeedsALife



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad guys, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gangs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Male Lactation, Masks, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molestation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNeedsALife/pseuds/NoNoNeedsALife
Summary: Levi isn't a good guy. He was a high ranking member in a ruthless gang of murderers and thieves. He didn't plan on taking responsibility for a young pure omega but somehow it happened. He has no clue why God would give him, an undeserving man, such a gift.





	1. What A Cool Costume!

The October air was crisp as the sun went down, trick or treaters of all ages out and about. The houses had tacky decorations in almost every yard. Some pups held buckets filled with candy beaming with joy at their haul.

Being alone on such a fun holiday was depressing. He tried his best to stay upbeat; dressing up and everything! But still he felt lost and disappointed. The fake makeup was heavy on his face, the plastic fangs hurt his gums, and he kept stumbling over his cape. It was far from the Halloween he imagined. He saw plenty of people out with their friends or family having a great time and silently envied them. He wished he had some pals to spend tonight with.

Instead he was all by himself. He wanted to go trick or treating but his older brother told him fourteen was too old to.. candy would definitely lift his spirits right about now. He was considering just walking back home and going to bed.. No! He wasn't admitting failure that easily! He's been looking forward to this for months.. he had to enjoy it! Halloween only came once a year after all.

With his newfound determination he spun back around and kept strolling down the streets. He did find pleasure in seeing everyone else's costumes, some were so cool he considered asking for a picture, but ultimately being too shy. The further he walked the less people he saw. The houses weren't lit up anymore. It was just darker and darker. He stopped to take a break from walking, his legs aching.

Across the way he noticed a van parked beside the pavement. A shadowy figure opened the massive back doors and tugged something out, it flopping to the ground by the strangers feet limply. The object was large and around six feet long. It drug across the ground as the man pulled it, noticeably struggling. Noah wandered over before he even realized his feet were moving. "Sir? Do you need some help?" He questioned, curious and also genuinely concerned.

As he got closer he saw the guy was gripping a dark trash bag holding something suspiciously human shaped, ropes tied to the ankles of the "body" to keep the bag in place. The man himself was very tall, towering over Noah, dark hair, muscular, and wearing a funny mask shaped like a bunny that blocked his face.. two slits for his murky green eyes and that was it.. everything else was obscured from view.

The omega stared for a few long moments noticing the guy reaching behind him toward his left back pocket and wondering what he was reaching for. "That's such a great costume!" Noah finally exclaimed all smiley and sincere. He kneeled down to poke at the bag surprised to feel something so solid yet soft inside. "Did you make this yourself? It's so cool! You're very talented!" He kept spitting compliments as he examined the costume. He kept touching the bag.. squishy, and cold, he wondered what the alpha used to make it.

"Don't do that." A gruff voice growled tugging Noah roughly away from the 'prop'. ".. its fragile. I don't want you to mess it up." The man added more as an after thought. Noah only smiled in response nodding in understanding. The guy wasn't reaching for whatever was in his pocket anymore.. strange.

The license plate on the van stated that the guy was from Tennessee which was a long way from here. "Are you headed somewhere?" He asked wondering why the man was here. Noah had always been a curious soul since he was born.

"You ask a lot of questions." The guy grunted. "To a party." He finally answered vaguely, continuing to drag the prop down the road. Noah followed in tow wordlessly staring up at the mystery man. He was so happy that everyone at the party would get to see this amazing costume!

"Oh! A party? That sounds like so much fun! Is it a costume party?" He was practically bouncing on his heels as he walked in excitement. He loved parties.. and one themed around Halloween?! Even better!

"Why do you care?" The man huffed continuing on his way. Noah kept following to the annoyance of the alpha. He didn't do anything to stop him though, just continued walking a tad faster to maybe out pace Noah.

"Because I worked hard on my costume! Me and you being the only ones dressed up would just be embarrassing." Noah giggled with a grin. The omega was wearing a cheaply homemade costume by the looks of it, crappy face paint, plastic fangs, and a blanket tied around his neck as a cape. If that was the best the idiot could do then Levi actually felt sympathy for him.

"Who said anything about you coming with me? I didn't invite you." The bigger of the two spat, sideways glancing at his stalker who was still following right behind him oblivious to the trail of blood they were leaving behind them. Damn. There must be a tear in the bag. He better get rid of this brat before he notices.

"Oh.. well.. I was just hoping.." Noah spluttered in disappointment. He done got his hopes up about going to the party. "Well.. I don't have anything to do. I'm kinda lonely and bored.. so is it okay if I just walk with you to the party? Then I'll leave." The omega requested with a pout.

"No." Levi said bluntly, he abruptly stopped and dropped the bag. He shoved Noah backward watching the omega stumble and narrowly avoid falling over. "Go away. I don't need you to escort me or whatever." He growled grabbing his bag and continuing on his way trying to ignore the lost puppy dog stare he could /feel/ at the back of his head.

Noah wasn't sure where he was now. He assumed the fastest way home would be to retrace his steps backward. He sighed heavily as he began to do just that. Until two strange men approached him.

Damn the bag was heavy. It'd take him all night to get this done. Levi was pissed off wishing his van hadn't broken down on him. It'd be a lot easier to get his cargo to its destination if he had a car. He was lucky it was Halloween everyone thought he was just dressed up.

"Oh wow! Look at this cute little lost vampire~"

Levi kept walking.

"I wonder how good he can 'suck', if y'know what I mean." Another different voice.

"H-Hey! Don't touch me! Let me go!Please misters stop!" Noah's voice. Different, more shriek-y with terror then before.

And Levi turned around storming like a train to the scene. He punched the wall directly above Noah's head scaring them all. Even he was surprised at how mad he was. "Scram." He grunted at the men, watching as they did just that.

He relaxed and dropped his arm back at his side, looking Noah up and down. This kid was causing a lot of trouble for him.. though this is the bad part of town.. he guessed leaving an omega all by themselves here would naturally bring trouble. "Come on." Levi demanded, heading back to where he'd left his bag. He grabbed it and began pulling it along again.

Noah scrambled to catch up with the alpha. "I get to come with you? Really?!" He was so excited, his frown morphing to a beaming smile in seconds. "I'm Noah by the way." He introduced himself.

"I don't care." Levi grumbled disinterestedly, however he did mentally note the omegas name. He noticed the dumbass staring up at him expectantly with his big doe eyes. Geez.. was he expecting something?

"Do you have a name?" Noah asked hopefully.

Oh.. yeah.. he supposed he was supposed to introduce himself as well. "Just call me Rabbit." He shrugged, too lazy to come up with a better alias at the moment and too smart to give his actual name out. He was wearing a rabbit mask so it made sense.

"Rabbit..." Noah repeated slowly trying out the term on his tongue. "Yes, sir." The omega smiled. Noah noticed a handle sticking out of the alphas pocket.. was that the thing he was reaching for earlier? He watched it intently for a moment wondering what it was.

His hand gravitated toward the object almost thoughtlessly. He yanked it out of Rabbits pocket, almost dropping it as it was very heavy. The glinting metal of a blade.. It was a very large; very sharp knife. Something was engraved onto the handle he couldn't read. "Woah.." He slid his fingers along the blade curiously.

Levi snatched the knife from the omega quickly. "Noah!" He scolded, grabbing the smaller boy's wrist to examine his fingers for any cuts. Fortunately the dummy didn't hurt himself. "Don't touch things that aren't yours." The alpha lectures, putting the knife back into his pocket.

"S-Sorry.." Noah spluttered, blushing in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to make Rabbit angry. He really didn't want his new friend to dislike him.

"It's okay.." Levi spoke much softer, not wanting to scare the boy. "I just.. it's sharp and I don't want you to hurt yourself is all." He explained, hoping the omega would forgive him.

Levi enjoyed the silence as they walked the next couple blocks. He'd glanced behind his shoulder every so often to make sure Noah was still there. The silence didn't last very long, the idiot started to hum a song as they walked.

Levi put up with it, they didn't have much further to go anyway. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with Noah while he worked, but he'd have to figure something out.

"We're here." Levi announced, staring up at a building that was decrepit and certainly abandoned.

"The party is in there?" The omega questions skeptically, why would someone want to throw a party in this place? It made no sense. He couldn't hear any music or people inside either.

"Yeah." Was all the alpha responded with as he yanked open the aged doors and pushed Noah inside. The air was dusty and made him cough, his eyes scrunched up to try and see in the darkness. It was cold and drafty inside and he worried about mold and spiders as Levi pushed him further and further inside.

He was scared. Maybe it was some kinda haunted house? It was creepy enough. Was there going to be a jumpscare or something? He worried now about things jumping out at him. He grabbed the alphas free hand to hold, squeezing tightly. Levi didn't seem any bit concerned though just annoyed by how slow Noah moved.

Noah noticed a door ahead of them that had soft light pouring through underneath. It was eerie and Noah was further unsettled by it. Levi turned the knob and opened the door. There was a man inside. A couple men. They were dressed similarly to Rabbit, but had different animal masks. One was a bear. One was a dog..

"Did you bring it?" The bear questioned, Noah assumed to Rabbit. They were looking directly at Levi, though did glance down at Noah who was glued to the alphas side in curiosity. Levi dropped the bag at the men's feet. The dog leaning down to cut open the bag with a knife almost identical to the one Rabbit had.

Noah felt sick at what he saw. A dead man's face was looking at him. He knew the guy was dead because of the bloody head wound that exposed brain matter and the fogged lifeless eyes. His stomach churned he puked in his mouth, he yelped and pressed his face against Rabbits side in horror.

Levi rubbed Noah's back gently to soothe him. He probably should have had the omega wait outside or something but he didn't really have a choice. He couldn't let the idiot out of his site or something bad would probably happen; the people here tonight weren't the friendliest around.

Wait.. what was happening? This wasn't a party.. the bag wasn't a prop.. and Noah was starting to think Rabbit wasn't wearing a Halloween costume. What was this? Who was Rabbit? And why was that man dead? The questions whirled around in Noah's head almost enough to make his head ache. Should he trust Rabbit? If he tried to run would he end up in a bag too?

"You okay?"

Noah was startled out of his head by a soft whisper. He looked up to see murky green eyes staring down at him, soft and caring. Noah felt warm looking back. He didn't know how to respond, forgetting how to speak entirely in that moment. He nodded slowly but refused to make eye contact opting to look at the floor instead.

The masked people kept talking for a couple minutes, Noah tuning them out. He was overwhelmed by it all. He was trembling and no matter how much Levi tried to comfort him he wouldn't stop. The alpha couldn't calm him down.

Loud sirens. Blue and red lights out the window. Panic. The masked men ran for the back door, Levi included dragging Noah along with him. The omega could hear booming footsteps of many people, police, inside. The duo were lagging behind because Noah's short legs just couldn't keep up, Levi swooped the omega off his feet carrying him the rest of the way.

The fresh air was refreshing but his adrenaline was through the roof. Levi jumped into the open doors of another, white van. The other masked people there as well. The van sped off so quick and wildly Noah worried it'd crash.. and he wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

Levi was panting and holding Noah close. The omega still clung to him. Levi took off his mask slowly throwing it lazily to the side. Noah was awestruck to finally see his new friends unobscured face; handsome.

"Well.. it looks like you'll be with us for a little bit." Levi smiled at Noah. He knew he wasn't going to be able to convince the driver to stop.. they'd almost been caught it was too risky. Noah was just going to have to tag along.

"You can't let him go." The bear snarled, glaring at Levi for even suggesting releasing the omega. "He's seen too much. You either keep him or kill him." The bear added.

Levi stiffened up in response to the threats. "Keep your mouth shut. I'm not stupid." He growled back, staring the guy down. He had a protective hold on Noah.

Noah had zero clue where this van was taking them, who these men were, and what would happen. The omega wasn't sure how he got into this situation, but his Halloween was much more eventful then he expected.


	2. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has to pay the consequences of his actions. Noah settles in.

Sometimes it felt like Levi had lost control of his life. Seemingly he had everything together, he acted as if he did. But since he got involved with the wrong crowd he'd increasingly noticed how not in control he was. He had so much hanging over his head. So much that could get him killed. He was a murderer, a drug delivery boy, a thief.. he'd never expected to become what he was.

He had dreams of becoming a doctor or a career of helping people.. yet that went down the gutter. His aspirations in life were so far out of his reach. He'd started walking down a dark path and now he was too far to turn back.

He glanced down at the boy asleep pressed to his side, vampire cape draped over him as a blanket. He still had his arm coiled protectively around Noah, shielding the omega from everyone else. He was breathing so soft and evenly in his sleep, his body warm against his own. Levi noticed how young the boy's features were: chubby cheeks and a button nose. He had no clue how old Noah was.

This innocent boy was being dragged down by him. He should have sent the omega home when he first saw him, but instead he'd allowed him to follow; follow to his demise. Levi felt guilt pooling in his gut. It was his fault Noah was here. The kid was his responsibility now. He'd have to protect this precious omega and try his damnedest to keep Noah happy. He had to.

They drove through the night. Levi kept Noah close the whole ride, the poor thing slept most of the way. Though when he was awake he was silent, eyes averted to stare at his own shoes while nervously fiddling with his shirt. Levi was surprised he never asked where they were going.

They eventually did arrive. Everyone jumping out in mindless chatter. Levi got out first and helped Noah out of the van. The omega stretched his legs and arms, stiff from the long ride. He looked up at the house, it was a normal looking place. Hidden by woods, very private. It didn't seem to be well kept there were vines growing up the sides and the yard was in dire need of mowing.. the grass was almost as tall as him!

Levi led Noah inside; relieved to find the inside wasn't as bad. Not exactly clean.. but decent. The scent of alpha pheromones was heavy which led Noah to believe there were multiple alphas living here.

Levi invited Noah into a bedroom on the second floor. It was spacious surprisingly, even having a bathroom connected. Noah knew it was Levi's cause of the scent. "Come on." The alpha said dragging the smaller boy into the bathroom. He gestured for Noah to sit on the toilet seat. He watched curiously as Levi ran a warm bath. "Clothes off."

Noah stared blankly for a moment. Was he supposed to undress right now? He was skeptical about taking his clothing off in front of Levi. "Do you plan to bathe while dressed?" The alpha asked in amusement. "Come on, hon. Don't worry we're going to get you cleaned up and in some fresh clothes is all." Levi assured, tone so much sweeter then before.

Noah pulled his shirt over his head and then his jeans and underwear off. He held his hands over his crotch shyly as he stepped into the bath and sat down. The warm water felt so nice he just wanted to melt into it. He looked at the bottles of body wash, shampoo, and conditioner the alpha kept.

Levi was speechless. He tried not to look but well.. he was only human. He knew the young omega was pretty.. but geez.. his body was a masterpiece. Soft.. curvy.. small. His mouth was dry palms were sweaty, what had he gotten himself into? He shook out of his stupid mind which was quickly getting naughty.

He picked up the soap and a rag starting to wipe away the face makeup on the omegas face. The stuff was smeared now but Levi could see the splotches of red which he assumed was fake blood. It was kinda caked on he guessed Noah used way more makeup then necessary.

Once he had Noah's face cleaned he moved on to the rest. Massaging shampoo into the omegas hair. Cleaning his shoulders and back. Rinsing his hair and adding conditioner. The whole time the boy was blushing madly but obediently letting Levi clean him.

Levi hesitated when he got to the lower body. He touched the insides of the omegas plump soft thighs chuckling when the boy shuddered and squished them together trapping the alphas hand between. So responsive. "Feels funny." Noah whined.

"Good funny? Or bad funny?" Levi asked, keeping his hand where it was and grabbing slightly at the warm flesh.

"I dunno.." Noah answers, flustered. He slowly relaxed his legs.

By the small erection the boy sported Levi assumed it was a 'good funny', he stroked the member a few slow times and dipped a finger down between the lips of the cutie's warm virgin pussy just to tease the boy eliciting a sweet moan from the omega. He wanted to hear more.. but he didn't push his luck. He took his hand away to wash the conditioner from Noah's hair, humming softly to keep the relaxing atmosphere.

He took Noah out dried him with a fluffy towel and took him back to the bedroom. He helped him redress into a way too big t-shirt of Levi's and some boxers which were also too big. He sat down beside Noah resting his hand on the boy's knee. "We have to talk.."

Noah stiffened a little. He was almost in disbelief that any of this was happening. It felt like a dream, something way too crazy to actually happen. He was kidnapped by some murderer and his weird friends and now he was at this strangers home kept prisoner? Though he had to admit this was far from a nightmare. Being taken care of by Rabbit made him feel so good. Treated so kindly.. so gentle. It was a good dream.. as long as he ignored the murder and running from police and stuff. "Yeah?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Timid.

"You have to understand that you're no longer free. You can't go home. I'm sorry, but you know too much. If you try to run away you will die." Levi explained, his voice was stern to make sure Noah understood how serious he was. "You're essentially my slave now. My responsibility. You belong to me." He added.

Slave? Owned? Noah knew from his mothers fairytales that eventually he'd find an alpha and fall in love and live happily ever after. But this was different. Did Rabbit love him? Was this his happily ever after? He nodded to let Rabbit know he understood.

"Good." Levi sighed, hoping Noah would just be good and not try to flee. He was trying to protect the boy. The kid would be caught and beat to death or worse if he tried anything.. Levi couldn't stop it. He was much better off just obeying. "It's going to be okay though. Noah I'm going to take care of you, okay? As long as you listen to me you'll be happy. I'll keep you safe."

Noah trusted Rabbit to keep his word. The man hadn't lied to him thus far so Noah had no reason to not believe him. He kept his word. It didn't look like Rabbit had much of a choice in keeping him prisoner either, judging by what the bear had said in the van.

Levi squeezed Noah's knee reassuringly before standing up. "I have to go." He said heading for the door. "I'll be back soon. You stay here. Watch tv.. read some of my books if you want.. make yourself comfortable, sweetie." Levi smiled before quickly leaving. He locked his bedroom door, keeping Noah inside whether he liked it or not. He didn't want Noah to get out and he didn't want anyone else to get in.

He found the others in the lounge. They were already conversing about what had happened. "Oi! Levi! Did you take care of your new little bitch?" Ty shouted in amusement. "You should share him with the rest of us! You hog!"

Levi didn't humor the other with an answer. He didn't need to. "Does anyone know why the police showed up?" He asked, deciding to stir the conversation to the real issue. He had to know if they had a snitch in the group or if someone outside had interfered.

No one had any leads on the culprit. "Maybe it was you dragging a fucking body through the streets?" Henry snapped accusingly. It did make sense, especially since there had been a blood trail left behind. It might have tipped someone off.

"Maybe.." Levi mumbled, the cover of Halloween had been helpful, but it was still suspicious. He had no choice, the van had taken a shit and he had to get the body to the location.

Unfortunately the rest of the gang blamed him. Which resulted in him being punished. Each took a turn beating him, he wasn't allowed to defend himself. It was the rules of their family if you messed up, you were punished.

Ty was quick to take his turn first punching him so hard that Levi stumbled backward almost falling over. A kick to his nut-sack sent him tumbling down in pain. Multiple kicks to his stomach and head almost caused him to be sick, his stomach was empty though so he just dry heaved up acid. Ty grabbed him by his hair and slammed his face into the floor. His nose crunched loudly and he worried his teeth would fall out.

Henry wasn't as bad. As if sympathetic. He twisted Levi's arms as far back as they could go without breaking and kicked him around some with his steel toed boots. He stopped the quickest.   
The rest of the gang had their go as well.

He took the punishment with pride not even shedding a tear. By the end he had a lot of bruises, broken nose, and a few places where his skin had gashed open seeping blood, he'd seen worse.

He curled up on the ground when it was over, spitting the blood pooled in his mouth onto the carpet. It tasted like warm copper. "I'm sorry." He apologized, hoping they'd forgive him for his wrong. He had put the whole group at risk.

Noah had done as Levi asked. He found a show to watch and looked through the books Levi kept. He found some secret books underneath Levi's bed that had pictures of naked male omegas doing weird things. He'd covered his eyes and put them back where he'd found them.

He was getting bored and hungry. He tried to open the door but was disappointed to find it locked. It had been over an hour since Levi left.. he hoped he'd come back. He was getting distressed the longer he was alone. He gathered up the pillows and blankets from the bed and took them to the closet, arranging them to be comfy.

He purred as he snuggled up into his nest finding Rabbit's scent on the bedding extremely comforting. He waited up another hour waiting for the alpha; but eventually drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

Levi slipped into the room quietly. He was alarmed at first not seeing Noah, and also confused at the bare bed. He calmed down when he found the boy in the closet. He thought it was adorable how the cutie nested. He considered waking him up, not wanting to since Noah looked so peaceful. Though the kid hadn't eaten in so long..

He gently shook him until he stirred awake. He opened his eyes slowly yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Rabbit..?" He mumbled, looking up at Levi tiredly. He seemed so relieved. He stood up to hug the alpha tightly, Levi winced at the contact.

Noah quickly let go in surprise. "Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly, realizing how beat up the alpha was. Why was Levi hurt? What happened?

"No.. you didn't. I'm just a little sore is all, hon. I promise I'm okay." Levi smiled, he appreciated the boy's concern. His heart felt warm when the omega brushed his fingers over his bruises in concern. This kid was too sweet. "Are you hungry?"

Noah nodded slowly, his stomach had been rumbling for hours. He had been so scared he'd starve to death. He followed Levi out of the room and to the kitchen, the alpha keeping a firm grasp on his hand. It was very late and most of the inhabitants were asleep, but Levi wasn't taking any chances. Noah's hand was so small.. his own hand engulfed it. So cute. 

He pointed at a chair and Noah got the hint immediately sitting down. He smiled and opened the fridge to see what was inside. They didn't have much food.. it was mostly alcohol and spoilt groceries. He sighed and opened the cupboards finding a jar of peanut butter still in date. He took that and made his omega a sandwich and a glass of warm milk. "Here you go, love." He laid the meal in front of Noah on the table.

The omega immediately tucked in getting peanut butter on his face. Messy. Levi sat down in the chair opposite to the boy. He hissed in pain as he sat still hurting all over though the smile on Noah's face somehow made the pain less noticeable. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." Noah answered through a mouthful of food. He was so hungry.

Levi hummed at the response. He knew the kid had to be young. An unclaimed beautiful young omega had just fallen into his lap, how lucky could he be? He had been given a gift from heaven.

"Are we friends?" Noah asked, he didn't know where he stood with Rabbit. Was a slave able to be a friend? Was a prisoner able to be close with his captor? Their relationship was confusing. He liked it but didn't understand it at all.

"Best friends." Levi corrected gently. He didn't want Noah to be scared of him. He never wanted to make the boy not like him, he wanted to make Noah happy with his new life . His heart mourned what could have been the omegas future; Noah was so beautiful.. probably could have been mated to a successful respectful alpha and had a good life. Instead he was here. With him. 

When Noah finished his food, he insisted on washing his own dirty dishes and putting them away which Levi laughed at but allowed. The alpha took him back to the bedroom and snuggled up with the boy in the nest he built in the closet, falling to sleep together.


End file.
